thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Volorie Melinda
Name: Volorie Melinda Age: 17 District: Three Gender: Female Personality: Well Volorie is not really a nice person but she is not cruel either. Since Volorie was born in Greece with very strict parents who try to make her a perfect student then Volorie became stuck up since she thought she was the smartest girl in Greece but she was was one of the smartest girls in her school she excelled in every subject like English, Mordern Greek Literature and Lots of other subjects. So after a couple years of school she became a smart Alec so she is very Rude and obnoxious but she is not like all nerdy girls since she does not have braces or glasses she is also not socially awkward since she could be popular if she wants to be she chooses to be independent since she hates people and she does not wanna be apart of any drama. An another thing about Volorie that when she got kidnapped and shipped to District Three she became more paranoid and crazy since she only knew about the hunger games when she was about thirteen years old and when she first knew the idea of the hunger games she hated the idea but that did not stop her from being herself again. Appearance: Volorie looks two years older then her age so she looks like that she is about nineteen years old. Volorie has long brown wavy hair that is up to her Breast, she prefers to put her bang's back so it does not get in her face since it annoys her or some times she puts her hair in a bun. Volorie has small grey eyes that are grey as stone which Volorie hates since she thinks her eyes are bland but she puts on a lot of gold eyeshadow on sometimes, She also has a birth mark beside her nose and she has a small body build. Weapons: Volorie is not fully trained but she is good with harpoon's and spears. Backstory: Volorie was born with a wealthy family in Athens Greece. Since Volorie learned her first word which was "adiaphoros"which meant Indifferent so Volorie has been studying since she was about eight months old. Eight years later when she was really gifted so she skipped two grades so she was in year five while the other rest of the kids her age were in year two and the kids who were in her year were about eleven-Twelve years old so she had trouble fitting in Her school but Volarie did not give a fuck what people think of her even the teachers back in Greece could not stand her because she would always correct anyone even if did a tiny grammar error she would go crazy. But At least in the middle of the school year she made one friend and her name was Artemis she was one of the prettiest girls at her school but Artemis was just an exchange student from The Capitol who was just trying to get Volorie to work for the Capitol since the president knows that She is one of the smartest girls in Europe so Artemis hated the plan since she wanted to be friends with Volorie but Artemis was whipped to death a few week's later since she refused, so the president hired another person to lure Volorie but this time it was a boy he told Volorie that he was an Exhange student from england, normally she would not believe people like him but the boy charmed her like a snake. But he came when Volorie was about twelve years so a year later Volorie got kidnapped But I will tell you how she got lured, so one day when she was studying alone at home the same boy she met from school came in her house but he came in threw the window since her parents wanted Volorie to study, so for the fourth fucking time he invited her to go one of the best schools in United States. (He United States since Volorie does not know about the Capitol) So Volorie had the nerve to say no then the boy had enough so he left but he did not give up. It turned out before he left he put some Drugs in her water so she could pass out, after when she passed out the unknown boy dragged her out of her room and put her in a box, so he could ship Volorie to The Capitol then she would still have to take the train to District three since it turned out that "school" was a factory. When she woke up she was still in a box so she was screaming at the top of lungs when she knew that she was going to the Capitol, She tried Kicking punching and pulling but the box was too strong so she decided to accept her fate and take the train to District Three. When she got to the factory she saw many girls from all around the world she saw girls from Russia girls from Italy etc. She was really mad that the boy tricked her so it was already her first day and she really wanted out so she befriend a girl named Inna Since she was smart as her they almost made it out but they took the wrong turn and ended up at the factory's owners office so the owner shot Inna on the spot but he told Volorie this would be her last two years and then she would die but he ment that he is going to get Volorie reaped and She did got reaped. Strengths: Volorie Is super smart she knows alot of survival skills and she knows how to set up traps Volorie is also very flexible since she is from Greece so she is Agile and swift and Finally Volorie is a good climber. Weaknesses: Volorie is bad at hand to hand combat since she is not used to fighting also Volorie is a bad at camouflage and she has a lack of training. Fears: Volorie is scared of Bugs and snakes. Interview angle: Volorie will act elegant and she will talk about how she was kidnapped and diss some of the tributes Expect for the strong tributes. Bloodbath strategy: She will Run like hell she will get whatever she needs and stay far away from people since she does not wanna get killed and she wants to be alone for the rest of the games but she will kill if she wants. Game strategy: She will stay up in the trees trying to pull a Foxface but she will make traps around her tree so she can not worry that she will be killed. Alliance: she will be alone Token: her handband. Category:XxXMidget In a BikiniXxX's Tributes Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:17 year olds Category:District 3 Category:Reaped